The Jackson Siblings
by PercyJacksonrocks12
Summary: Aqua Jackson- Percy's younger sister. They have a normal childhood until they learn that they are the children of Poseiden. Now they live at Half-blood camp. But they must soon leave the comfort of their camp to face the hardships of the world. Because Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen and he blames them. They must retrieve it or face an all out war between Poseiden and Zeus
1. Chapter 1

Aqua Jackson is Percy's younger sister by two years. They have a normal childhood until they learn that they are the children of Poseiden.

Now they live at Half-blood camp. A camp for fellow demigods. Its safe there.

But they must soon leave the comfort of their camp to face the hardships of the world. Because Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen and he blames them.

They must retrieve it or face an all out war between Poseiden and Zeus.

-Follows book. Not movie!


	2. Chapter 2

Death. A five letter word that meant the ending of life. When your only ten years old, you don't think much about what will happen when you do die.  
But now, as I lay under the boot of Ares foot, I think about it. My brother lay a few feet away, unconscious.

"Percy!" I sobbed. Ares laughed.

"He's dead. As you soon will be" I began to cry. Father had abandoned us, hadn't he?

The ocean rippled with my sadness. It washed up the beach. Ares slid his sword across my neck, releasing me. The sea carries me away.

My body began to sink. As I hit the soft ocean floor, my mind goes back to the day this all began.

The day Percy and I disintegrated our math teacher.


	3. How we incinerated our math teacher!

-Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. This is the only time Im saying this. I only own Aqua.

I never wanted to be a Half-blood. Who does? If your reading this because you think you might be one of us, don't. Because as soon as you realize it, they'll come after you.

Being a Half-blood is dangerous. Especially when your my brother and I. We cannot be separated. If we are, it is certain we will die. You see, my powers are defense. I cannot attack anyone without turning physically ill. Percys powers are offensive. He cannot defend himself without becoming physically ill. So, we are a team.

We must never be separated. My mother made sure of that. Supposedly, my father came to my mother several months after I was born and told her that. It had always mystified me. Why had he said that?

So, she didn't. Whenever we were younger, we were practically glued to each others sides. You didn't see one without the other.

It was always Percy and Aqua. Never just Percy and never just Aqua. Percy and Aqua, the Jackson siblings. We were far from twins. I have no idea where I even got my looks.

I looked nothing like my mother and nothing like Percy who was told he was the splitting image of our father. His hair was pitch black and his eyes a sea green.

I, on the other hand, was his complete opposite. My hair was the color of beach sand, and my eyes the color of the ocean. But anyways, back to my story.

If your a normal kid, reading this cause you think its funny, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to imagine this never happened.

My name is Aqua Jackson. I am ten years old. Until a few months ago, my brother and I were at Yancy Acadamy. It was a private school for troubled kids in Upstate New York. I guess Im a troubled kid.

Yeah, I'm most defiantly a troubled kid. I could go back and name useless incidents-like the time I started a fire in the auditorium by placing a lamp to near to the curtain. But honestly, I was eight at the time. I didn't know any better!-but I suppose it all started when my sixth grade class-I had skipped two years-and my brother went to the Metropolitan museum of art to look at old Greek and Roman stuff.

Unlike Percy, I loved Mythology. The stories always captured my attention. My favorite was that of Perseus and Andromeda. Perseus was my brothers namesake.

I was happy about this field trip because most others were boring. And to add to it, my favorite teacher was leading it. Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard, a frayed tweed jacket which always smelled of coffee. He was cool and never mean to me like most teachers were. Being ten and in sixth grade didn't go over well, for them and for the other sixth graders. The teachers always gave me the hardest homework, which was murder on my Dyslexia and ADHD.

I hoped this trip would go well. I hoped Percy and I wouldn't get in trouble again. You see, we always got in trouble on field trips. I blamed Percy's inability to think actions through and my inability to think before I act. My quick temper and rashness acted in on it also.

When Percy and I were in fifth grade, Percy had an accident with a cannon while I had an accident with my peanut butter sandwich and my teachers face. I was suspended, and Percy was expelled. So, my mother pulled me out and once again, enrolled me in the same school as Percy. All this moving made me not able to make friends. Because the second I had made a friend, either Percy did something or I did something and we would both have to be moved to a new school.

Then in fourth grade, our class went to a marine exhibit. I was pushed into the shark tank and Percy got so mad, he pulled a lever and our entire class took an unexpected swim with the sharks. Now mind you, nobody was hurt but both Percy and I were expelled.

This trip I was determined to be good. I sat in-between Percy and Grover on the bus. Pieces of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich flew through the air and one piece caught in my blonde hair which at the moment was tied up into a ponytail. The thrower was none other than Nancy Bobofit. She'd hated all three of us. No reason was needed. She just did.

She knew Percy and I couldn't do anything about it. We were already on probation for a science experiment that went horribly wrong. We were blamed naturally. I glanced towards Grover, who was disgustingly wiping the sandwich out of his hair. He was an easy target. He was scrawny. Cried when frustrated. He had acne the start of a wispy beard gathering on his chin. On top of all of that, he was crippled. He had some type of muscular disease. He walked kind of funny, like every step hurt him but don't let that fool you. I've seen him running on enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Quite funny actually. I snapped out of my reverie by my brothers voice.

"I'm going to kill her!" he hissed. I placed a hand on his shoulder. We both had tendencies towards anger. But mine was greater than his. Many things angered me.

A piece of Nancy's sandwich once again lodged in my hair. I made to stand up. Percy jerked me down.

"Don't Aqua! Your already on probation. We'll just get blamed" he said. I sighed.

Mr. Brunner led the tour. My blue eyed darted around the museum. It was simply amazing! The architecture, the pottery, the art. I walked alongside Percy, my eyes wide. Percy appeared bored. That was one thing about my brother. He was the impatient one of us. I was the angry one.

I began to snap pictures with my camera. Our class stopped in front of a column with a huge sphinx at the top. It was a grave marker for a girl about our age.

I wanted to hear what Mr. Brunner was talking about but couldn't because everyone was talking. I shushed them in anger but got a glare from Miss. Dodds, our other teacher chaperone. She was a little math teacher who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was about 50 years old. She'd come to Yancy about halfway through the year and had instantly hated Percy and I. For no apparent reason. Nancy Bobofit snickered about some naked man on the column and my anger welled up at her. I turned, snapping.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. Mr. Brunner looked to me.

"Miss. Jackson, is there anything you'd like to add?" he asked. I could feel my face getting warm. My brother stifled his laughs in his hand. I hit his arm in anger.

"No, Mr. Brunner, sir" I said. He pointed to one of the pictures. I stepped forward. My mind began to unravel the ancient Greek on the drawing. But I didn't know any Greek. How was this possible?

'Kronos, King Titan depicted eating his children' it read. I frowned in confusion as to what he meant by directing my attention to that drawing.

"What does this picture represent, Miss. Jackson?" he asked.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, sir" I said. He nodded in approval.

"And Mr. Jackson, why did he do that?" Percy's eyes widened.

"Umm, he was the...King...god...and..." I nudged my brother.

"Titan," he corrected himself, mouthing thank you to me, "and he didn't trust his kids"

"So, Kronos ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus was older, he fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine which made him disgorge Zeus's brothers and sisters and they started a war between the gods and Titans..."

Percy continued, looking to me.

"The gods won and cut Kronos into many pieces, throwing him into the deepest part of the Underworld called Tarutus" he declared proudly. My late night study sessions with him had gone well, well at least for that subject. I still had trouble with other subjects.

"Correct, Mr. and Miss. Jackson, now on that happy note, its lunchtime. Miss. Dodds, lead the children out, please" the class began to file out. Percy and I remained, staring at a statue of Poseiden holding a trident.

"Mr. and Miss. Jackson?" we turned to face Mr. Brunner.

"Yes, sir?" Percy asked.

"Do you know why you need to know this? How it will apply to real life?"

I shook my head. Percy stared at him in confusion.

"What will you learn from me is of vital importance. It may keep you alive...I expect only the best from you, Aqua and Percy Jackson"

Anger welled up within me. He pushed us so hard. Expected us to do the same as everyone else, ignoring the fact that we have dyslexia and ADHD. He expected us to ace his class's despite the fact of our failing grades.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. Percy looked over at me, his green eyes full of what looked like anger but I couldn't be sure.

Mr. Brunner sighed and told us to go eat our lunch. I followed Percy out of the museam, looking back at the statue of Poseiden one last time.

A storm was brewing above us. Thunder roared but strangely there was no lightning. There hadn't been lighting for weeks. Strange, really.

Percy pulled me over to Grover and we sat down on the edge of the museam fountain, away from the others. I pulled out my sandwich. Ham, tomato, lettuce and mustard. Along with the usual bag of blue tortilla chips, of course.

I had just taken a big bite out of my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit came over.

"The two Jackson siblings. Never separated. Pathetic. Do you share a bed?" she teased, " I already know you two share a room with this freak" she gestured to Grover.

I shoved my sandwich back into my backpack, my appetite forgotten.

"Go away, Bobofit" I hissed. She growled, and next thing I knew I was laying in the fountain soaked to the bone. I looked towards her, anger welling within me. The water around me bubbled but I could barely notice that. My mind became a blank slate as my anger took over.

I don't remember anything happening but next thing I knew, she was covered in water and the fountain was empty. I stood up, shocked. I was in trouble. So much trouble. Percy helped me out.

"She...They got me wet!" Nancy yelled.

Mrs. Dodds checked over her before looking to Percy and I.

"Now, honey" she said, a fire in her eyes. It scared me. Percy stepped in front of me. I was up to his shoulders in this point in my growth.

"Come with me" Mrs. Dodds ordered, looking to me. I trembled behind Percy.

"Wait! It was me! Not them!" Grover cried.

"Follow me" she repeated.

"But..." Grover began.

"Stay here!" she snapped. I looked to Grover.

"Its alright, Grover. Thanks for trying" I said. He sighed, sitting back down. We followed Mrs. Dodds into the museum. We followed her deep into the museum. She led up back to the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, it was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at a painting of Zeus and Poseidon.

"You've been giving up problems, sweeties" she said. Her voice was sickly sweet. I trembled behind Percy, scared.

"Yes, ma'am" Percy replied. I peeked at her. She was tugging at the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Did you really think you two were going to get away with it?" Her eyes held anger and...evil.

"We'll try harder, ma'am" I stuttered out.

"We're not fools, Aqua Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found both out you o ut. Confess and you'll suffer less pain" she hissed. I whimpered, terrified. Percy looked to me.

"Well?" she asked after a long pause.

"Ma'am we don't..." Percy began.

"Times up" she hissed. And then before our very eyes, our math teacher became a large bat-like character with long talons and sharp yellow teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Brunner wheel himself in.

"What ho, you two!" he tossed two pens in the air. I caught one. Mrs. Dodds lunged. The pen became a trident in my hand. I gasped, nearly dropping it. I looked towards my brother. He held a sword in his hands. My knees felt like jelly.

"Die honey!" she hissed. She lunged for both of us. I thrust the trident forward in fear at the same time Percy swung the sword. The trident went through her body like it was water. The sword went through her kneck.

She disappeared in a flash of golden dust, leaving only a smell of sulfer and the memory of two red eyes. There was a pen in my hands. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Only Percy and I remained. I sunk to the ground. Percy helped me up, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, shock overtaking my body.

It was raining. I could feel the cold drops on my face. I brought me strength. Grover ran over.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"Miss. Dodds..."

"Who?" Grover asked after a pause.

"Our math teacher?" I choked out. Mr. Brunner rolled over.

"May I have my pens back?" he asked. We handed them after.

"Sir, Miss. Dodds..."

"Who?" he asked.

"Our pre-algebra teacher" Percy said. Mr. Brunner looked at us.

"There is no Miss. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there is no Miss. Dodds at Yancy Acadamy. Are you both alright?"

I looked to my brother and knew we had the same thought.

What the heck just happened!

-First chapter of my Percy Jackson book I hope Aqua doesn't seem like a Mary Sue. Im really trying give her a ton of flaws and stuff. Tata, till later. Review please!


End file.
